I hate Christmas A story of a lost Saiyan girl
by Scout Baxxter
Summary: will, sari find her brother or other saiyans..or will her wish be unfulfilled yet again.. mainly Sari's pov but with some other characters as well
1. Earth

I hate Christmas! I hate it I hate it I hate it!!  
  
The reason I hate Christmas is because; it's me and this stupid planet! I'm a saiyan, I can't find my brother any where! I've been missing since I was 12, and my father's army is still looking for me. Well I'm not sure if it's them, all I've heard is "there's that group of the 5 same saiyans again. I wonder what they're after" they all travelled 5 at a time.  
  
That was along time ago, that was when I was 15, I'm 23 now, and since heard the defeat of frieza, and the wild rumours of many super saiyans on planet Earth, that's what some namek told me, he's the leader of them all, so he should know.  
  
I've since moved from "new namek" and it now brings me to the present day. Christmas, the make a big deal of it here on this strange planet called "Earth", they have funny trees, it's not exactly Christmas yet there is still another 2 weeks to go.  
  
My list is always the same every year. And every year, it is never fulfilled, Christmas breaks my heart every year because of this wish, that is never fulfilled, but some how, some way Christmas on Earth is going to be very different.  
  
The namek leader told me of some people he knew from earth who were saiyans. The list included, Son goku and his 2 sons Gohan and Goten, and an arrogant saiyan called Vegeta. the name Vegeta triggers my memory, and that's why I came.  
  
My wish may be fulfilled. I hope it can be fulfilled. 


	2. meeting one of the neigbours

Day one on "Earth"  
  
Hammer (one of nails brothers.whoever nail is) and I arrived late last night on "Earth", Hammer went straight to visit some namek called Dendei, apparently he's the Earth's guardian. I moved into my new home outside the city, it's quite nice. And my neighbour came all this way only half an hour ago to welcome me.  
  
She's a lovely lady, named Chi Chi, who has two sons and a husband all who fight. She then asked me a bit about my family background, which I told her I knew nothing of, and told her a travelled with a companion here so I could search for my family. Chi chi has invited me for dinner, which I said I'd ask my companion and give her a reply before 3 o'clock. It will be nice to have some friends on "Earth"; maybe her husband may know something about my family. 


	3. Dinner at Chi chi's

It was ten to six when I knocked on the door, Hammer at my side. A small boy answered the door, after he said a quick "hello" he said "you must be mum's guests for dinner, I'll go find her." He then left us standing at the door, what a rude little one he was! He didn't even introduce himself.  
  
Chi chi came to the door, with the little boy by her side. "Hello Sari, and you are." she said pointing to Hammer. "Chi chi", I began "This is my companion, Hammer, he only drinks water, he won't be much trouble" I continued.  
  
Chi chi then introduced me to the small boy; his name was Goten, stupid name if you ask me. I then met her eldest son Gohan (another stupid name) as well as her husband Goku. I could tell right away that Goku was a saiyan, he had black hair and the same black eyes as myself, however he looked strangely familiar. He looked like Bardock however, he had something that said Raditz, but that was impossible, both of those saiyans, and I might add both father son, were long gone. Bardock was blown up along with the rest of the saiyans on planet Vegeta. And Raditz, well, he was killed by something on Earth.  
  
The thought of Raditz saddens me, his death was somewhat disturbing, something on this planet wanted saiyans dead, not to mention Raditz was a good friend of mine.  
  
During dinner Goku said something stupid, obvious, but very useful. "I'm a saiyan, I never met my father, but I killed my brother on Earth, he tried to harm my son, Gohan" he paused then he continued "Gohan and Goten are both half saiyan." Chi chi looked annoyed at Goku for saying this. However I replied. "Who was your brother?" "My brother." Goku thought then he continued. "My brother was Raditz" My mind was racing, so he is a real saiyan, he killed Raditz. I tried to hold back tears I was facing the very person, who had killed my best friend.  
  
When I got home, I went to my bedroom and cried I cried for what seemed like hours; Hammer was talking to a fellow Namek called Piccolo, who told me he was the one who killed Raditz. I was angry with both Goku and Piccolo, however I had to tell Goku something very urgent the next morning. 


	4. Seeing Goku

I woke up this morning with an uneasy feeling in my stomach. However I forced breakfast down my throat, and after a shower and getting dressed, I went down to ask Chi chi if I could speak with Goku.  
  
I knocked on the door, "Hello Chi chi", I started, "Is your mate Goku around?" "Oh, he's off somewhere down in that direction training again!" Chi chi replied, to me Chi chi sounded a little upset that her mate was training. Honestly what is so bad about training in the first place?  
  
So I went on my search to find Goku. I finally came to a clearing in the middle of a forest I had just been flying through, and there I saw Goku and his two sons. The minute I landed Goku looked at me, then he said with a smile. "Do you want to train with us?" I hesitated then said "Goku I didn't come here to train, I came here to ask you some questions" "What sort of questions" said the orange clothed saiyan we like to call Goku "I just want to know if you recognise any of these saiyans in this photograph" I took out the photo of my parents, my younger brother and myself, "this picture was taken a week before I went missing" I said handing it over to him.  
  
Goku's face screwed up in concentration then he pointed to my little brother, "that little boy there looks like a friend of mine, his name is Vegeta." He said at last. Once again the name Vegeta triggered something in my memory, then without myself consciencely aware tears fell down my face. "Are you alright?" Goku asked "I'm sorry" I stammered, "it's just that, you helped in killing my best friend Raditz" Gohan then asked stupidly "Raditz just wasn't your friend, he was something more, wasn't he?" "Oh, well, um, err, yes he was more of a boyfriend than a friend" I blushed, I knew that living on Earth would prove nothing more than painful memories of Raditz. And with that thought I flew off.  
  
"What does she mean, boyfriend Gohan?" Goku asked stupidly "Well, umm, it means they were in love, like you and mum, only." Gohan broke the sentence off. "Goten, look over there I think I see some wounded bunny rabbits" Gohan said lamely before going on with what he was previously saying, only now it was more in a whisper. "Like I said, they were in love, like you and mum, only, the didn't get married, and more than likely umm, you know, never attempted trying to have kids." Gohan finished off lamely. "Oh, I see, like Bulma and Yumcha were?" asked Goku "Well, yeah" Gohan finished. At that point in time Goten came back and started shouting "GOHANYOUSTUPIDSTUPIDBROTHEROFMINETHEREWERENOBUNNYRABBITS!!!!" Subtitle: "GOHAN YOU STUPID STUPID BROTHER OF MINE THERE WERE NO BUNNY RABBITS!!".  
  
Meanwhile back at Sari's place, they very upset saiyan was once again flooding her bedroom with tears. 2 hours had passed since she got home, and Hammer decided to see what she was crying over this time. "Sari, what's wrong" asked the Namek as he entered the room. " I think being on Earth wasn't such a good idea, it brings to many hurtful memories of Raditz." She replied. "No" said the Namek, "we will find somebody in your family, so then you will be happy and will not have to think of Raditz." The namek realised; he has said the wrong words and vanished when he realised, while Sari was in a complete Saiyan style temper tantrum. 


	5. the saiyan prince

The next morning, Sari decided she would go shopping, and find a Christmas present for Hammer. She was still very upset about the whole Raditz thing, but what kind of girl doesn't cheer herself up by shopping?  
  
"Trunks, Bra, stop fighting, oh Vegeta, walk in the middle of those two would you?" Bulma said stress levels rising. "I hate Christmas shopping always so many people." She muttered to herself. "For God sakes! Vegeta stand with those two over there NOW!!" she yelled at her Saiyan husband. Vegeta mumbled something then walked to where his mate pointed with the two arguing brats either side of them.  
  
Then he saw someone that looked familiar, almost as if she was saiyan, her Ki levels certainly indicated she was, and they too were familiar. "Hey, I know somewhere the kids will love." Said someone close by to Vegeta. He looked to see the familiar woman standing in front of him.  
  
"Who are you?!" Vegeta asked "I'm Sari" she replied, "who are you?!" Sari quizzed back. "I'm Vegeta." Said the Saiyan prince. "Vegeta, Nappa's friend?" "Yeah that's me, why?" "Vegeta, who is that you're talking to." Bulma interrupted. "Just, someone I know." Vegeta replied, then he walked off. 


	6. Vegeta's phone call

Sari found what she was looking for Hammer's Christmas present. Then she went home. well not straight home; she detoured into the same clearing she found Goku in the previous morning, and to her surprise he was still there.  
  
"Hey Goku" she called "Hi Sari, wanna train with us?" Goku asked "Umm, no, I just wanted to find out where your friend Vegeta lives." "He lives at Capsule Corp..are you sure you don't wanna train with us?" "Hey look, thanks for telling me where Vegeta lives, maybe I'll train with you tomorrow or something." Sari said "Ok well see you tomorrow." Goku replied "See you." Sari said as she flew off.  
  
When Sari got home she started searching for a phone book which she found in a cupboard in the hallway. A further twenty minutes later she found the number for Capsule Corp. she circled it and took it to the phone. Sari dialled the number and waited for someone to answer.  
  
"Good morning Capsule Corp, Astrid speaking, how may I help you?" "Hi, is there a Prince Vegeta in your palace?" The receptionist stifled a giggle and looked down a list of names. "No, but we have a Vegeta." Astrid said. "Could you get him for me then." "May I ask whose calling?" "Princess Sari." Astrid put Sari on hold for five minutes before returning. "Your highness, Vegeta doesn't want to talk to you." "Tell him it's his sister." Astrid went away for a further five minuets before returning with Vegeta.  
  
"What is it Baka?" "Are you Vegeta?" "Yes." "Are you prince of all Sayians?" "Yes, who are you?" "I'm Princess Sari, Princess of all Sayians." There was silence for a few seconds then Vegeta said, "prove it." "I can't prove it over the phone, but I have birth certificates." "So?" "I also have pictures, of our family, before Freiza split us up." " Ok, meet me ummm." Vegeta thought of a place to meet, "meet me here, as soon as you can, and we'll see if your telling the truth." Vegeta said with a smirk. "Ok then, see you soon." Sari said before hanging up the phone. 


	7. The confrontation part one

Sari went to Capsule Corp as fast as she can with her Birth Certificate and a few photos in a bag, however… there was one problem..

"Goku, where is Capsule Corp?" she asked when she got to the clearing.

"Oh, umm, follow me!" Goku said shooting up into the air. Sari followed.

"How far is it?"

"About 10 minutes at my top speed."

"well, that gives me some help."

"ok well at the speed we're flying about 20- 30 minutes I think."

"Ok, that's not too bad."

"Why do you want to go there?"

"To prove to my very own brother that I am his sister!"

At Capsule Corp… 

"I have sister ha! What a joke, those brats had me believing them for a second, but no you can never fully trick the…" Vegeta's thoughts were broken by the sound of a door bell and the cry of "I'll get it!" from Trunks. About 20 seconds later Trunks returned…

"Dad it's for you." He said while wearing a puzzled face

Vegeta went to the door… only to discover that strange woman with those familiar Ki levels he saw earlier on at the shopping center.

"Oh it's you." Vegeta said when he saw her but before he could slam the door she quickly put her arm out. "Don't close the door, you wanted evidence that I'm your sister, well I've got evidence.

"Go on…"

" See here, this is my birth certificate, there's mum's name, dad's name oh and look I do believe that's yours there under "siblings"."

"you could of stolen the birth certificate" Vegeta said only half believing she would of stolen it, it was genuine, and yes he couldn't deny his name or his parent's name on that piece of paper however more evidence was called for.

"If your really my little sister, how come your not dead?"

"I was kidnapped, I don't know how, but they did keep me safe all these years away from the destruction of Frieza until I heard that the very nemesis was killed himself by a super sayian then I also heard wild rumors of many super sayians on Earth one including you, my brother."

"So…?"

"I also heard of the destruction of Raditz and Nappa, you were with them both, weren't you?"

"Raditz was nothing but a lower class sayian that my now dead sister used to spend a lot of time around, don't know why she did, I wouldn't want a lower class in the Royal Family."

"Maybe she loved him! And maybe our parents wouldn't be dead if you weren't so arrogant!" Sari screamed at him.

"Maybe if you were there to help me instead of running off, our parents would still be alive."

"so you're agreeing to the fact you are my brother?"

"No, my sister wouldn't of been friends with lower class sayians, she wouldn't defend them now that they're dead, and she wouldn't of run off with Kalia."  
"Kalia, Raditz's mum? Hey, she lost both her youngest son and her husband in the same day, she also lost herself but at least she saved me and Raditz, even if it meant kidnapping me, the finer details I don't remember, but it was tricky."

"Kalia would have been put to death anyway." Vegeta said.

"Why?"

"She betrayed her race to kill father, jealousy of our mother, she told Frieza when to attack, a time when both her son's would be out of the planet and her husband as well as yourself."

"Why did Bardok die then?"

"Frieza wasn't going to do exactly what she said, he had to get more than killing sayians, so he struck a little early so even she was unprepared, he didn't know, that she had sent both her wretched offspring out of the planet plus you."

"so how come you escaped?"

"I found out about her plot and told Frieza to attack early, only I forgot to warn mother and father in an attempt to be king."

"so you also sabotaged this operation?"

"No, you see it was dumb luck I was out of the planet searching for my little sister who I soon forgot about only to find her right here and now on this stupid planet which I didn't want to happen!"

"You wanted to totally forget about me, you really are as arrogant as they come."

"No it's just that I have a mate now with a family and it would be too difficult, to introduce you as I have never discussed you, it was too painful I thought you may of died, I've died myself in search of you only to find you weren't dead, you we're alive, but where no one was sure."

At that point Sari decided to go home and think about what she had just learnt.


End file.
